Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are (UsUk Vore)
by VoraciousLilFlytrap
Summary: What is happening to America exactly? England may or may never find out... if he survives past tonight. (This is just a little entry I wanted to put in for starters, so I apologize if it's nothing much. If I continue to write more some day, I'll try the best that I can to keep each character "in character" as much as possible, given the situation). More info in author's note


WARNING: CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF VORE. If you don't like that, or some foul language, then I advise you not to read!*

America: Come out come out wherever you are, Artie...

England: (shivers, trying his very best to keep quiet, thinking to himself) ... shit...

America: Y'know, by the time I'm done with you, I don't even think I'm gonna be able to drag my fatass back to the golf cart- I'll be so fucking huge-

England: (whispers, unknowingly saying the last part of his sentence kind of out loud, just because he had the opportunity to be snooty (or so he thought)) ... H-hah... with the way you're eating now, I'm quite surprised that you're not fat and huge enough as it is, frog!

For a moment, Arthur almost forgot about how nervous he was, until-

America: (he stops immediately in his tracks, turning his head and looking towards where that familiar voice came from) I'm sorry... what was that, brah? I couldn't hear you~ (he places the palm of his hand next to his ear, pretending to "listen out" for any more words coming out of the Englishman's mouth)

England: *smack* (he immediately clamps his mouth shut with both of his hands, curling up in a tighter ball and cursing to himself in his mind; he tries to keep as perfectly still as he possibly can, whilst taking cover in the thick undergrowth of the forest floor; good god, he just didn't quite know what got into that American's head, what really drove him to do this sort of insane thing to him in the first place. It was.. so sudden)

Arthur's thoughts were abruptly cut off by Alfred's seemingly big, booming voice plunging deep into his ear canals; more shivers were sent down his spine upon each time he heard his name being called out to him, almost in a sing-song voice..

America: Aaarrtttiiieee! Aaaarrrtttiiieeee- c'mon my dudeeee, I promise I won't bite~

This nearly makes Arthur's poor heart stop as he can tell that the American got much closer to him... in fact, almost too close... too close for any comfort at all, as he also can hear steady footsteps approaching him; slowly, but surely, closing in on his current location..

Today was supposed to be a fun day, messing around in the great state of Michigan and getting drunk on a golf cart, cruising together by the lake. As much as these two bickered and shouted at each other during the world meetings, they sometimes decided to settle their hardships over alcohol (at the end of the day, of course). So, since the meeting was being held in America, Alfred came up with that idea to try to "lighten up" the air between them. Arthur truthfully cares about the American, so he eventually agreed to go on an outing with him- once he cooled down from being pissed off.

It was all good. They had an enjoyable time, for once, which was quite rare... up until now.

Arthur simply couldn't wrap his mind around it. Alfred legitimately wanted to EAT him... alive. He couldn't believe it. He had to be having the most terrible nightmare. Hell, he couldn't even imagine that America would be physically capable of DOING that to begin with. The sheer thought of it not only caught him in the midst of confusion and disbelief, but it also disgusted him to the very core. He didn't like it- not one bit. He just wanted to force himself to "wake up", to "get back to reality", to the way things were supposed to be, but-

Silence. Dead silence now... that's all the Englishman's ears could pick up on... and nothing else. The tension was only beginning to grow deep within his chest, festering like the most painful, infected wound, continuing to spread out to the rest of his body and work its way to the tips of his fingers and toes. Arthur tried his absolute best not to shake, to keep his breath as shallow as humanly possible... any bit of trembling would, without a doubt, expose himself to the very hungry country that's predating on him.

To be continued...?

**Author's note: So here it is, actually my first ever little fanfic I've written. Just so you guys know, I'm quite new to the Hetalia fandom, fairly new to this stuff. I'm open to criticism from more experienced writers, especially about this certain topic (on vore). Same size, soft vore. Most likely going to be digestion and fatality. Might continue, might not. Got a busy life. Noticed there's not much "Voretalia" as some call it, so I decided to finally write some on my own with America being the pred. I know his personality doesn't suit it that much, but I figured it'd be fun to experiment with that for a change. Anyway, lemme know watcha think! Thanks. No huge negativity, please!**


End file.
